Not Fast Enough
by Lady LP
Summary: They need three drivers:Brian,Rome,and.....Dom. Brian must get Dom to help him and forgive him. If not they might not get out of this alive and free men.
1. Chapter 1

I needed one more driver and I could only think of one man that I could trust. Odds are though he's gonna beat the shit outta me before I can open my mouth to speak or hear me out then beat the shit outta me for even asking him. What I do know for sure is that I need Dominic Toretto for this job and no one else.

Dom hadn't stayed in one place long enough for anyone to track him. I started searching for him a couple weeks after I gave him those keys, but he only stayed in one place for a few days and then he bolted. His picture was all over the news; the border was too hot right now for him to travel so he kept moving. Soon after I had to run too, they weren't going to listen to a cop who switched sides. All was good for me after a while, got set in Miami and under the radar. Until that day; who would have thought fuckin Customs would pull me in. Gave me a bullshit deal but I would make it work, had too. After Rome, he had become my family, they had become my family. I had to try to make it right.

"Just tell me why we need this chump man, you and me can get this done and over with and be chillin in the cut in a few days. I mean ain't this the same dude you was gonna narc on? If I was him I would beat your ass for lying and beat it again for asking me to do this shit." We're about to pull in front of a garage and Rome hasn't stopped complaining since we stepped off the plane, nor has he stopped eating. I swear his stomach is always empty. Don't know how I talked Bilkens into letting us do this without supervision but he did. I knew Dom would catch a whiff of a badge from a mile away, and then it would take longer to track him. He had stayed put in this little place for quite some time, about the same as I had in Miami. They knew where we were, just playing with us like puppets. Honestly though, I thought he would have jetted across the border as soon as the heat died down. Preparing myself for the shit I was about to step into I turned back to my passenger.

"Shut up Rome! I already got enough shit to deal with man. He gets the same deal as all of us. Do this and our records are cleared, no cops, no warrants, no tracking, free men. I've been running for almost 4 months man, I'm done. I'm just trying to help him out."

The look he sent me was the same one I was feeling in the gut of my stomach when I said it. Who the hell am I kidding, Dom said he would die before he went back to prison; I believe him. It wouldn't matter to him if they cleared his record or not, he wouldn't come back, he wouldn't trust the police to keep their word. He would stay away to protect his family, to keep them safe. If running was the way to do that, then he would never return. Turning off the car I took a deep breath and moved to open the door. Rome's voice stopped me though.

"Bruh, no matter what, all the shit, you know I got your back; always have always will. But if he goes to knock your ass out, I ain't moving. You deserve this ass whooping." He smiled saying the last part and got out of the car. Didn't help me any though.

Following him out of the car I take in the air up here. How the hell Dominic Toretto made it to Montana and stayed undetected was beyond me. I was sure some redneck would have found him suspicious and turned him in by now. He was working in a neighborhood garage and keeping out of trouble. What little snooping the FBI did without getting found out came up with little. He kept out of trouble bought a little house out and away from most people in the town, shopped in the little market they had and helped the owner of the garage out by working for little. Nobody bothered him and he stayed away from most people. What tipped people off about him? A couple of high school punks were messing around and wound up on his property scaring the life out of a few girls, trying to rape them is more like it. Story goes he was their knight in shining armor, guys damn near pissed themselves, but he town people respected him that much more. They started inviting him out and around, trying to set him up on dates, and keeping the police away. They knew he was no saint, but they protected him.

Right away I knew we were spotted as strangers. A couple of old ladies sitting on their porch started whispering and I heard a sharp whistle in the air. They were really eyeing Roman; he's too big to miss. Seconds later an old scrawny white guy walked around to the front of the garage, wiping off a wrench. I guess he was supposed to be intimidating, but when he saw Rome he knew the wrench didn't mean shit. "

How ya doin' boys? Something I can help ya with?" Rome sucked his teeth a little and in knew we had to get moving, he didn't like to think before he spoke.

"Sir we're just looking for a friend of ours heard he was living in this neck of the woods. Wondering if you could help us, name is Toretto." Rome looked at me like I had two heads, but I shrugged him off. You can't roll into a strange place trying to bust heads, especially if you don't know if somebody close by is holding onto a double barrel shot gun. Not taking chances because he's a hot head. Plus being an undercover cop you gotta learn to blend in with the surroundings, or at least try.

"Sorry son, haven't heard of no such name around here. Maybe he's a little ways further down, maybe the next town over. We're pretty keen to strangers round here."

He was lying and we both could see it; he wouldn't look us in the eyes for very long, he'd look and then glance away and he kept wiping the wrench as he spoke. There was movement in the garage and the old man jumped just a little almost unnoticeable. Rome took a step forward and I held him back with my hand.

"What the fuck dude, we aint' got time to be messing around. I wanna get this shit over with, not waiting for him to come out of hiding like a little pussy." I can't take this man anywhere.

"Go wait in the car Rome; this is hard enough without you acting like a fucking maniac. If he isn't here we keep looking. Don't got time to bail your ass out of jail cause you can't calm the fuck down! Now get in the fucking car!" I knew I would here hell about this later but I can't deal with him and Dom at the same time, not til we get shit straight.

With a glare he stalked his ass to the car, but didn't get in. He sat on the hood and stared at me, even glaring at the old ladies for a second.

"Sorry about that sir, but if he does show up can you let him know that I've got a proposition for him, names O'Connor."

I heard another sound from the garage and this time the source of it came out in the open. Still huge as always, maybe even bigger Dominic Toretto stalked out of the garage slowly. His body showed no signs of the trauma he endured in the crash a few months back. The old man looked a little jumpy but took a stance and stood in front of Dom. He touched the old man's shoulder and shook his head a little at him and motioned to the ladies across the street. With a look at Dom and a glance between me and Rome he took a sigh and walked towards the old women. No words were spoken between us as he ushered the women inside the house. Finally our eyes connect and I can see shimmering anger, thinly veiled. His muscles are tensed a little though and I can tell he's geared up but not sure if he was gonna take a swing.

I hear a shuffle in the back and know Rome is standing. In all of the times we have fought I knew that Rome didn't intend to really hurt me. Yeah someone would leave with a bruise, bump, black eye, something but we weren't trying to kill each other. But Dom, he looked ready to kill. Rom was taller, but Dom held more muscle, maybe more force. He did time in max prison, not that misdemeanor shit Rome dealt with. He defended himself against murderers, serial killers, rapists. He knew how to fight and honestly even though I could hold my own with Rome, Dom could and would easily hurt me. Rome said I deserved an ass whooping, not death.

"No Rome. Leave it." My eyes never left Dom's but I knew he had already sized up Rome. If it came to it, Rome wouldn't hesitate to help me, no matter what he said.

"Need your car fixed Spilner?" His rumble was low, calm, deadly. This voice was the one he would use when his anger was at a boiling point. Mia would tell me about it, when someone overstepped their bounds, if his father was brought up. He had learned to control his anger over the years, but sometimes he just snapped which was what had landed him in Lompoc the first time.

"It's O'Connor and I no. Actually I got a proposition for you, one you'll wanna hear." He laughed at me, if you could call it that. It was deep in his chest, more like a rumble. "There is nothing you could say to me that I would wanna here. You weaseled your way into my family, my life like the fucking pig that you are. You broke my sisters heart, you were gonna send me back to jail. So how the hell could you have anything that I could possibly want O'Connor." He all but sneered my last name. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, didn't think he'd have that much hate for me though. I mean after all I gave up my freedom for his, but just like Rome did, he though I had sold him out and that was an unforgivable feat. Before I could act he was on me.

All of his hurt, anger, pain, every emotion he had bottled up in the past four months was coming at me in the form of his powerful fists. The first punched connected to my jaw and I fell. By the time he was coming in for the second I had blocked it and rolled so he couldn't land another. We had a wrestling match for a minute before he broke free of the lock I had on one of his arms and got me in the ribs. All the air rushed out of me for a second and I was winded. Still holding onto the other arm I rolled until I could catch my breath. His attacks were aimed at my back now and it was pissing me off. Releasing him I rolled away into a crouch and went for his legs. I think we went at it for another five to ten minutes before we both got tired. I was defending myself more than I was throwing punches. We were circling each other and a crowd had come out by now to see their knight and the stranger collide. Rome to his word had sat on the car and watched and held everyone who tried to intervene away.

"I know you're getting tired Dom and I know you're still pissed. But we got some shit to do and a short time frame to do it in. So just here me out man; it'll clear our names and expunge all our records, just give it a chance." I was wheezing a little by now, I think he cracked a rib. "I gave you those keys for a reason and I'm gonna honor that. If you don't want to do it for that, then do it for Mia." As soon as the words left my mouth he rushed me with much more force than before and we both fell. I felt my head crack the concrete and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

All my senses were muddled when I started to come to. It took me a while to focus clearly in the dim room. I was sore all over and I didn't really want to move. I could hear voices in the distance, smell fresh flowers and I had a thin sheen of sweat on my body. Taking a deep breath I manage to sit up and the pain in my stomach was immediate. It felt like fire at first before I slowed down my breathing and exhaled slowly. I had no shirt on and my ribs were wrapped up, as well as my head. Feeling the wrap I could tell it wasn't damp so there was no bleeding, or it had stopped recently. The only pain was a mild throb.

"How are you feeling sugar? Took a pretty hard hit to head when you fell there."

Looking up I see a woman who could have been my grandmother standing at the door. She had long grey hair pulled back into a bun and was in the midst of taking off gloves. From what I can see she had been doing her yard. I start to stand but fall right back down to the bed with a groan and hiss, as I smother the curses about to leave my mouth. "Oh don't you try and move sweetie, those ribs are a bit bruised. Dominic and his damned temper!"

Snapping my head up at her comment I open my mouth to comment when the voices in the distance cease and I hear footsteps approach. She walks into the room and grabs a cup off of the table next to me and places a straw inside of it before handing it to me. Taking it thankfully I take a huge sip. My mouth is dry and parched. She checks the wound on my head with her gentle hands. It was when she was doing that that the footsteps stopped. Looking up I saw a set of boots and as my eyes traveled north I took in the sight of Dominic Toretto. He was standing in the doorway, with the same menacing look he gave me earlier with his arms crossed. His grimace at me turned into somewhat of a smile when he looked at the dainty old lady as she came from behind me. Walking up to him she pinched his cheek.

"You haven't been attending to that poor flower Dominic. See if I give you anything else to nurture. You can fix a car, but can't keep a simple flower alive. Stand up straight and stop looking at that poor boy like that. He's in enough pain as it is." Looking like a scolded child he stood up straighter at her command. I recognized her as one of the old ladies from across the street earlier. Her eyes held wisdom and strength and her small voice commanded action. Listening to her scold him, I began searching for my shirt. My rustling caught her attention as she turned. "Set tight dumpling and I'll get you some food, you been down for quite a while." Patting Dom's shoulder she sent me a smile and walked away.

I fidgeted under his glare, not liking being this exposed at all. Finally finding my voice I raise my chin to him, "Where's Rome?" I didn't want to ask a dumb question about how I got here because being knocked out it was obvious that I didn't walk. He stared at me and I didn't think he had any intention of talking.

"Whatever Dom, forget I asked for your help, forget I came, forget it all." It was a battle but eventually I stood up. My steps were slow but I managed to make it almost to the door. His expression never changed and if I hadn't been paying attention I wouldn't have heard him come up to me. Grabbing my arm he assisted me and we made our way down the hallway and around a corner until we got to the kitchen. Our journey was slow and by the time he helped me sit down I was out of breath and exhausted. Across from me sat Rome with a big shit eating grin on his face. He had a plate full of food in front of him and looked like he belonged.

"Fuck you man." He just grinned harder and took a bite of his mashed potatoes. The bandage pretty much made me sit up straight or I would put pressure on my ribs. I had forgotten about Dom for a minute but when he cleared his throat my attention was brought back. I hadn't been much for words so I was going to wait for him to speak. I had said my peace; it was up to him to decide. "So, what was so big you had to come dig me up for? Huh? Either you're desperate, or you're dumb." Through his still chewing teeth I heard Rome mumble, "Both." Already irritated and in pain I shot him a look and he went back to eating. This shit with the feds was something we both needed, I needed. I didn't plan on running anymore and I knew more than anything he was tired of this shithole, no matter the garage, or nice old ladies. This wasn't L.A., this wasn't home.

"The feds are onto some big time dealer. Custom's got it set up in Miami, dude named Verone. All we got to do is drive. They want us to grab some money, and drop it and stay under the radar of the locals tagging him. Simple in and out. They got an agent on the inside, wary of him, but we should be good. It'll take a week tops. You and Rome are just dirty enough to not have a problem, and you're the best damn drivers I know. "

He looked as calm as he had before I spoke and it irritated the hell out of me. Suki does the same thing when she's mad and she's three times smaller than Dom. In fact I think I'm more scared of her than him. Rome had finally finished his plate and pushed it away. The little old lady came in at that time and began to tidy up and fix me a plate. She set it down in front of me and then walked over to Dom and smacked him on the arm. "Don't be rude Dominic answer the boy! For goodness sake, all this time you've been here, you'd think I'd taught you some manners. And sit down!"

She was one hell of a spit fire, reminded me of Mia and her mothering of the team. The thought sobering me immediately I look at his now sitting form. "All I'm asking is a chance. We clear our records, get a clean slate. It's a win, win. After this if you want nothing to do with me, then so be it, just think it over before you say no."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the many reviews on this story. It was a new idea, my own and I'm glad that it was recieved so readily. Please continue to post and let me know how you like it, adn thanks to the originator Jesli4Life, who came to me with it. Enjoy.....LadyLP!!!!

The food was good and I had to admit that I hadn't eaten like that in a long while. Glancing over at Dom I don't know how he stayed the way he was without at least gaining some pounds. The way that little old lady cooked should be a sin. She fussed over me for the next few hours. I wasn't so tired anymore but I knew that soon I was gonna pass out and I wanted to have Dom's answer. Rome on the other hand, was living the life being catered to; the old lady had rubbed off him some. She even snapped at him when he flicked me off. I hadn't seen him jump like that in a long time and I laughed which earned me slap on top of the head from her and a burn in my ribs.

Rome had helped me back to my temporary gurney as my eyes started to drift closed. I could hear both him and Dominic talking to each other even though they though that I was out.

"He won't tell me a lot of shit, so I don't know what happened. But I do know this…he's my only family and if he fucks up he tries his hardest to make it right. So him coming here, for you, it means something. Our shit, is deep, we been together since forever, I'd bury his ass alive and then dig him out the next day. That goes for him. But he put a lot of shit on the line for you, beyond his job. Don't know what it is, but you and your people mean something to him. So if you in, leave the past behind and lets get it done. Then if you wanna bounce so be it, but don't try and fuck him over, cause like I said, he's my only family." The threat hung in the air and if I hadn't been already half sleep I probably would have tried to deter him. They were both headstrong, hardheaded men and a battle of the wills was the last thing I needed, especially right now in my state.

I don't know what was said after because I really did pass out. The drugs she gave me were a God send. When I woke up again it was barely dawn and again the grandmother from heaven was beside me. "Brian…darling…wake up." Her small hands wiped at my brow, swiping away some of my hair. With a groan I roll over and crack my eyes slightly. Her smile reaches her eyes and her whole face lights up. Had it not been so early I would have been happy to see her, and she notices my frown.

"Something has happened and Roman insists that it is time to go. I'm sorry I have to wake you, but the ride will be brutal on you. So, up I need for you to eat and then I will give you more medicine." I groaned and made no move to sit up. She popped me on my forehead though and it woke me right up. "Do not dismiss me young man! Now get up I say! Or else I'll have Roman haul you out of bed!" My reaction was immediate cause I had no desire to get hit again. A deep chuckle reverberated through the room and through my haze and pain of sitting up I see Dom in the doorway.

"Your guy called us in early; we're to meet at an airstrip bout 50 miles from here in a few hours for Miami. Figure its gonna take you a while to get ready." His 'us' caught me by surprise but before I could voice my thanks he had turned and walked away. I shuffled into the bathroom to handle my business. I looked like I felt, but Dom joined up so I was gonna take my beating as a job hazard. I cleaned up as much as I could; my head was unwrapped and seemed okay for the most part. It was my ribs that were going to cause me the most trouble, but I would deal with that when it came.

A knock to the door brought me back to reality. "Yo Bri! Bring your pansy ass on man, we got a time to meet." Pulling back the door with as much force as possible I shoot him a glare. "We'll see who's a pansy ass when my ribs aren't busted." He just smirked before walking away and I heard air whoosh before I was popped upside the head. Looking down she was standing in front of me with a mean look and an ACE bandage in hand. "I heard that Brian, now sit down so I can wrap your ribs tight." She had ears like a bat so I said nothing, but Rome would get his slap soon, she didn't forget a thing either.

She finished with me and ushered me into the kitchen where a plate was already made up for me. The guys were no where to be seen so I ate in silence before going to put on my clothes. It was a tad chilly because of the hour so I pulled on a tank and thermal before grabbing my bag. Rome met me at the door and snatched it up from me. Dom was already at the car and waiting with his arms folded. Rome tossed him my bag, which he easily tossed into the trunk and before walking up to our caregiver. She didn't hold back her emotions as she hugged and kissed him all over. Her eyes were filled with tears and I knew that she really came to care for this big bulk of a man. We had only been here for a couple of days and I knew that if we never got a chance to come back, that I would never forget her sweet disposition and caring nature. Both brought my mind back to Mia for a minute and that was a topic I wasn't ready to deal with just yet.

She gave me a hug and instructions and another hug. I swear if I didn't know any better that she didn't want us to leave at all. Last was Roman and the big bear hugged her just as tight. Neither one of us had a great mother figure growing up, so it was nice when one took interest. He kissed her baby soft cheek and we headed to the car. Dom slid into the driver's side, him being knowledgeable of the area and me in the passenger. Before he could set foot in the car she called him back. My meds were in her hand and she gave him another kiss on the cheek before her hand connected with his head. "Remember watch your mouth, I should rinse it out with soap!" Dom roared with laughter as he started the car.


	4. Chapter 4

I was out like a light after the first ten minutes. I don't remember much of the ride, the medicine kicking in. In a couple of days I won't be able to feel the pain, and that was when I needed to be ready. This guy they have us dealing with is a real asshole. He's protected by the dirty cops in the area and the thugs on the streets. He protected them and let them do their side dealings in return they protected him and did his bidding. The only reason he needed this outside help was for something big, or at least that's what the UC reported. The deal is big and he needs some people who know what they're doing. Rome shoved me awake once we reached the airfield. Dom looked the picture of calm when he was about to walk into the hands of the people who tried to hang him not too long ago. But I could tell he was tense. Shades covered his eyes and he had one hand shoved in his pocket and the other holding the bag that he slung behind his shoulder. Rome grabbed both our bags and they led the way as I followed.

Standing at the landing was an agent; he looked and smelled like a rookie. I could walk fairly well right now and it didn't feel too bad. He may have just really bruised my ribs; they didn't feel broken but I'd figure it out the moment I had to take a punch. The agent was young for a rookie, still had a baby face. Either he was related to a higher up or was a technical genius. His hand was incredibly close to his holster and I cursed myself for my luck. Bilkens should have come himself, the kid recognized Dom straight away. He wasn't high on the Fed's list but he was a hard man to miss, so most in the West Coast offices went on alert when he went under. They weren't too far ahead of me and I could tell they both saw his hand move. In a calm voice, so only they could hear me I dished out instructions.

"Slow down, let me pass you up. He's twitchy and if he makes a move I'm the target, can't move fast enough, you can get back to the car." I could hear Rome about to argue but Dom silenced him. He knew it was the best plan we had. I was more likely to be able to talk to the kid.

They slowed down simultaneously and I made my way to the front. It's like he's seeing me for the first time and his body relaxes but only slightly. He was debriefed before he came aboard so he had to have known about Dom and Rome, but why he was so nervous I was at a loss. I nodded to his gun holster and he slowly inched his hand away. "What's your name kid?" He looked upset at the moniker and his attention was now focused directly on me. I was probably a legend in the academy by now, an example of what not to do, but they needed me as much as I needed them so it was a win-win no matter the cost. He was standing in front of me in his crisp Dockers and polo shirt, the epitome of an FBI agent; he'll never be a UC. His chin tilted at me and there was a glint in his eye. He knew who I was and it probably put a bad taste in his mouth at just the thought of breathing the same air. I was a rogue agent and I held more clout than he did.

"It's Jacoby. Had orders to pick you up along with two civilians, wasn't told it was Toretto. Finally bringing him in? Don't see any cuffs." I bristled at the statement and knew I was going to hear cheap shots like that for a while. But no matter the issue he took I had a job to do and his job was to make it as easy as possible. Placing a smirk on my face, I tip my head back to Dom.

"Him, naw but you could try; pulled him in for this job. Your bosses are in some shit and they need us to get them out. You could have had the job, but I think he would have shot you as soon as you stepped out the car. You reek of the academy." He turned a shade of red as I spoke and it made me feel better. The pain in my ribs was barely noticeable. Calling the boys forward I made my way closer to the plane. Up the first step I could hear the coming up behind me and I leaned in so only he could hear me. "Do me a favor; try not to provoke him just to earn your stripes. I'd rather not smell your piss for the rest of the plane ride." I made my way into the plane with a smile on my face.

We took off not to long after, the take off was brutal on my ribs. I was settled comfortably for a while until he came and sat down next to me. Cracking open an eyelid I didn't move the rest of my body. He wanted to ask me a question I could tell, he was just looking at me. Opening both my eyes I arranged my body to face him and waited. Rome put on his headphones and moved to another part of the plane. It was a nice size jet so he had plenty room. Dom stayed where he was and that probably unnerved the kid even more than what he had to say. A two hundred plus pound man with a body full of solid muscle was kind of intimidating. Finally he cracked; clearing his throat he looked down and then bore his eyes into mine.

"Why did you do it?" I had to give the kid credit, I didn't think he had the balls to actually ask and I wasn't expecting it. I didn't move from my position just continued to look on at him, which he took to keep talking. "You threw away your life, your career for what. Some street racers, who hijack trucks? You gave it all up so he could run and you lost everything. You were the bureau's 'it' boy. Everyone talked about it, the youngest agent to move up in the ranks so fast. You had it and you threw it away. I just want to know why."

The whole time I kept my eyes on him and I could feel the anger radiating off of him. To people like him its almost blasphemous to go against the bureau. He's one of those Boy Scout types who worked his whole life just to get to the FBI, it was his dream job. For me, I was just really good at it; I stayed out of trouble and made my dad happy, he wanted to be a cop and pushed it onto me. I've disappointed the old man that he won't even speak to me, but I know he still loves me. I call, send money, write; cause even though I gave up his dream, I didn't give up on him. I was a bad boy which is why I made such a good cop. I could spot bullshit, could blend in, to them I was the guinea pig, the perfect specimen. But it wasn't what I wanted.

I fell in love with these people, they felt like home. We all do some dumb shit in our lives, but we don't deserve to be condemned for it and neither did they. Vince reminded me of Rome, the enforcer, protector. I fell in love with Mia. Jesse and Leon were a package deal and gave me a lifetime's worth of laughter. Letty was that sister who took no shit, gave it to you straight, a woman I wish I had in my life early on. Dom reminded me of myself. Hard to explain how or why, but he did. I wouldn't trade that time with them for anything in the world. Clearing my throat sat up fully and spoke.

"They weren't just a job to me. They accepted me when they shouldn't have, gave me life when I felt like I was suffocating. We bonded when I should have been focusing on my job. They became my family, when everything else was falling apart. You don't turn your back on them, you fight for it, and you surrender yourself so that they will be ok. Yeah I gave up my career, but I got something in return." Sitting back in my seat I closed my eyes and waited for the lull of the plane to put me to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

All I have to say is that you guys are fantastic! I have gone so long without updating but you keep at it, asking for more. I have been a little preoccupied but I have not forgotten or given up on any of my unfinished stories. Sometimes I'm blocked and other times I'm running around like a nut. But I just want to say thank you so much for the reviews and words of wisdom, they mean a lot.

Lady LP

The plane was landing when I woke up and my body felt each bump as she coasted to a stop. Jacoby already had his gear ready to roll and waiting the pilot's orders. He was an eager beaver, too green for this job. Rome saw me shift around and handed me a bottle of water. "Get up Blondie. We're in fed country."

None of us wanted to be here exactly, especially in the vicinity of so many federal agents. I had an idea or two about how all this would go down and it wasn't favorable for us. Feds are quick to renege on agreements and I didn't want us to be one of those numbers. Dom strode to my corner and the both of them sat down. "How you feeling?" Trying to sit up was uncomfortable, a twinge of pain. I don't think they're as badly bruised as we first thought, I felt better but not 100%. "A little soreness, but nothing major. How's the kid looking?"

Rome glanced back at him talking on the phone, no doubt checking in with the handlers. "I don't trust his ass. He too quiet and creepy, slinking all over the damn plane. Soon as it was time to land he hopped on that phone. Don't like none of this B." I nodded and sat up completely, sipping my water. The pilot started talking and we didn't have much time before he opened the hatch. "Look, I got a feeling about all of this, didn't want to spring it on ya'll but I just feel it in my gut. They're not going to keep their part of the deal. They don't trust us anymore than we trust them, so be alert." Dom stayed quiet listening to me and Rome. We ran together for so long that it fell into place for us. The hatch opened and Jacoby stood waiting for us. Dom stood and looked at him then back to us. Taking a deep breath I stand and so does Rome. "I don't like this anymore than you guys, but I just want to say thanks for this."

Stalking towards the exit I scoop my bag ignoring the pull on my ribs and wait for the kid to move. He didn't want to back down but with Dom and Rome both behind me there was nothing left to do but move. This was a game he wasn't going to win; we were too good at what we did. With a huff he deplaned and walked to the three Expeditions waiting on the tarmac. We each hitch our bags up higher and glance waiting for an explanation cause we damn sure not getting in three separate cars. Kid begins to walk away and the rumbling in Dom's chest made him think twice. Doubling back he angles his head to the trucks and we still don't move. "Toretto and Pierce in the second one, O'Connor the big man wants to talk to you in the third. I'm headed to headquarters in the first. Enough information for you?" Rome took a step and Dom's arm shot out. Rookie wanted a fight, but we had bigger fish to fry. Dom smirked at him and took a step. "Later kid."

Dom and Rome didn't even think twice and headed straight to the third truck. Never know what they will say or do once we're separated. This is a job we do together so we might as well stay together. Besides if they fucked up one of us would catch the slip. The rook noticed and yelled out alerting the hidden SWAT team I'm sure. We keep walking; they shoot, the case is over. They only came to me cause they had no other choice. Door open, the barrel of a gun greets us. Dom chuckles and lifts himself up followed by Rome and myself. Bilkins sat on the other end of the car and across from him was Whitmore.

Most people wouldn't ever see him or know who he was unless they thought you were important enough to know. His official title might be only known to him and a handful of others, basically when it came to the CIA, FBI and the rest of the alphabets, he connected them all together. It's rumored that he had the ear of every powerful person in Washington. The word of this man could make or break you career. With a flick of his wrist the guns were gone and the SWAT team dissolved.

"Never could take orders well could you Brian?" Calmly I waited for whatever he had for me. I never did care for the man; our relationship hadn't been the greatest. I was a product of rape, at least that's what I tell myself to make me hate him even more. He was married, came from an influential family; she was a beautiful young woman also from an influential family. She fell in love with him over dinner, never knew he was married. They carried on for months, but she never suspected a thing and neither did his wife. My father, her best friend, loved her but she was enamored with the charmer from the north. One day she came to him in tears, but he loved her, married her, and eight months later I came. Too little, too late did my mother realize her mistakes, but she loved me wholeheartedly.

Whitmore didn't know about me for a few years, not sure how he found out, but one day I came home from school to my mother screaming with tears on her face yelling at this man, this stranger. He was angry she didn't tell him, angry she didn't get rid of me, even angrier that she married my dadk that she loved him. I remember running up to her pushing him away, angry for making my mom sad. And he pushed me away, I fell hitting the floor the exact moment my father and his partner walked into the house. Gun drawn my dad threatened him and it was the first time I saw fear on Whitmore's face. He called me a bastard and walked away. I had nightmares for weeks about that day.

When I was sixteen he had a change of heart and wanted me to visit, meet his wife and my family. But I never forgot that day, as far as I was concerned I had a great father. His intrusion in my life was a catalyst to my bad boy stunts in high school and I had so much hate. He had so many connections that one time he told my ma he would get custody. The hate intensified but I went and met the woman whose heart broke when she saw me, the three older siblings who detested my existence and the one who adored having a brother her own age. The one summer I spent with them we were inseparable. She helped her mom warm up to me, became my best friend and protector. I hated going there, but I loved seeing her. She helped me get home when we heard her father call me an ungrateful bastard who was a mistake, calmed my rage when I held a gun to his head. He hated that I was part of him, but pulled me into his world because he had the power to do so. He was her father, and my sperm donator. He hated me for what I represented, a love that he lost. He had loved my mother of that I am sure, but how I'll never know. With every breath I take it pains him. The feeling was mutual, having heard the way he spoke to my mother over the years, especially regarding me. We never held back our distaste for each other, but when he thought I would follow his footsteps as his own son hadn't, he had high hopes. Unfortunately though, I seem to have returned to my earlier ways of insolence. He knew where I was all along I'm sure, just held his cards close to his chest. He adored my mother so I know that he wouldn't hurt her by arresting me. Clearing my throat I square my shoulders. "Seems not, what can we do for you Whitmore?"

I'm sure I said his name with all the disdain I felt for him and it showed. He never moved a muscle just stared. "Look I hate to interrupt this pissing contest, but I'm hungry and I got to piss, so what do you want?" Eloquent Rome, so eloquent. Whitmore moves his gaze to Rome and nods at Bilkins. Three files are passed to us. "This is all the information you're going to need on Verone and the op. It's pretty cut and dry, there's a man on the inside and the set up is already in place. Your covers are already in place, just made them a little dirtier. Nothing you can't memorize. Tonight you prep, get your gear. Tomorrow you join the wolf pack." Dom grunts and closes the dossier. "Bullshit, you said drugs. This file mentions drugs _and_ guns along with other unidentified weapons. You got spies and operatives for shit like this; not us low level criminals. That is unless you want us dead before this is over."

Whitmore's jaw clenches and Bilkins is relatively quiet, his eyes questioning. His throat clears and he speaks. "O'Connor has the experience needed for the job. The two of you will serve as his side men and drivers that Verone will need to transport. He needs to get out of the country quickly right along with his money and merchandise. There are few who can help him do that and stay off the radar. He can risk the local PD, but not us. Our man has been in for over a year, this case is almost solid, this is the last step." Rome looks over at me and sees the wheels turning.

Cursing myself for my stupidity. "This is a joint op isn't it? Which agencies?" Whitmore scratches his chin, a move he did whenever he didn't want to speak. Bilkins glances again and opens his mouth but I'm beyond reproach. Rome and Dom sit up straighter feeling the animosity between the two of us. "FBI, Customs, ATF, DEA. The CIA will only step in if the mission is a failure." The air was explosive and I had to calm myself. "Why only if we fail? Why can't they help out?" Rome glances around the truck and Dom looks pointedly at the man waiting for answers. Bilkins nods and takes off his glasses pinching the bridge of his nose. "CIA doesn't work domestically, if the mission fails then Verone has left the country, then and only then it becomes an issue for the CIA." Rome nods and scans his files again.

Our eyes never disconnect and I ask the question I already know the answer to. "Which agency is the UC?" He sucked his teeth and my stomach dropped. Bilkins, Rome and Dom were all quiet wondering what the hell was going on. It wasn't common knowledge of our relationship; if they dug around they would know, but different last names and my issues with authority I wasn't the model son. Bilkins slips his glasses back on and clears his throat. "DEA, they have lead because they got in first, but we're splitting ownership." My eyes narrowed and the pain in my head was coming back. "She's the best, once upon a time so were you." Slipping the file into my bag I shake my head. "Go to hell Whitmore."

I don't wait for them to follow as I exit the truck. The hatch to the waiting Expedition is open and I toss my stuff in before sliding in the back. Dom and then Rome follow. No words were spoken as it pulls off the landing strip and heads to the safe-house. It's a big ass house not far from the Glades. "Hell naw, man I ain't messing with no gators Bri." Dom laughs and it temporarily lightens the mood. The house was fairly concealed by the trees and brush. I expected agents to be moving around with last minute preps but it wasn't. The nameless drone of a driver stopped in the front and tossed us a bag from the front. Rome shot me a look and grabbed it before we headed in. It was a clean enough house, but set up like we were going to be here for more than a couple of weeks. Dropping our shit we went to the kitchen. "What the hell was that homie?" Rome raided the fridge and found it was stocked. "He's a yuppie, doesn't know anymore than we do just to drive and do as he's told." Dom sat up and caught a bottle of water Rome tossed back. "Not what he meant and you know it." Grabbing a bottle for myself I pop a couple of pills. "The bag has ID's, phones, any other info we need for our covers. The toys are in the garage with keys as well as a GPS monitoring system wired into the entire unit, as well as the phones. There are probably a dozen bugs in the downstairs portion of the house alone." Dom was quiet as Rome pulled out the items I spoke of passing them around. Our names were the same but I was positive some of the background was false. Rome cursed quietly and Dom glared at me. "Not what I meant either snowman, stop fucking with me." Rome sat on the stool and joined in the stare. "What the fuck have you gotten us into Bri?"

I walked out of the kitchen and outside around the back of the house with them following me. Scratching my head I search over the acreage. He didn't trust me nor did I him. He needed me which was why I was here, but the time has come between us that the past is catching up. "He's my father." They were silent which I was grateful for so I could think clearly. Forcing the story from my lips I explained the situation. Rome walks around taking it all in, the blanks filling in the missing spots. It's a big secret to keep from your best friend but I had no choice. "So your dad is.." I cut him off as I rounded. "Is my dad, case closed."

Dom interrupted knowing the heat of the situation. "That explains the tension but not everything else. What else aren't you telling us?" Stooping down slowly I feel pressure on my ribs. Picking up a rock I see how far it goes. "I wasn't just FBI. I worked with different agencies. A wildcard sort of. I went to college for Justice Administration, got recruited by Whitmore. Didn't know it at the time, but it was all him. Think G.I. Joe, but not that serious. We moved through agencies, trained fighters, and spies, whatever. Seems like a big joke now. The FBI was my home agency but I only stayed to get a desk and then they shipped me out. No one knows the truth so whatever you hear is what was disclosed. The head of all of the agencies have my file and a few who need to know. Inter-agency ops are secret and there are maybe 20 agents who have clearance. I got shot on a mission, wanted to chill out and see my family, but Bilkins called me in for a small job. Only two people knew what was really going on. I was young , had the bad boy look and just what the job needed to get to you. That division of LAPD didn't have anyone who could possibly pull it off so I got called in to play a rookie cop who wanted the stripes. I got in the first day but hadn't gotten a chance to make contact. But I kept coming back, talking to Mia; I got distracted and let my guard down, let you go. Whitmore came after me and I pushed back. The threat of anyone finding out that he's got a bastard son, especially the fuck up is too great for him. I'm one of the best, he needs me. But the two of you are expendable." Tossing a rock I turn to face them.

"I got the two of you in this and I'll get you out." Dom crosses his arms looking all of a wrestler and we exchange looks. "Those fights, our fight yesterday? You could have easily whooped our asses." Smirking I shrug. "First order of business is ripping that shit of out of the cars and the house. If Verone is as bad ass as I think then we're dead the minute we make contact. We dump the phones and get burn phones. I got a contact in the area, he can rip the GPS out, the bugs I can take care of. If he comes by and they sweep for them, it's over. I can get us a car in the mean time. We got a few hours then we need to start on our covers. "

They both nod in agreement and we head to the house. "Never would have thought this was your life Barstow. But I still have an unanswered question." Stuffing my hands in my pockets I kick another rock, and feel the anger quell in my stomach. "The undercover, who is she to you?"

"Her name's Bailey, she's my half sister."


	6. Chapter 6

I kept thinking about her and how long it's been since the last time I saw her face. It was right before they sent me to L.A. I wanted to take a break; we were going to hang out, just the two of us. My relationship with my two younger brothers was always close; we shared everything, including our contempt for my biological father. But Bailey, she wormed her way into their hearts just like she had mine. She made it a habit to call them, make sure everything was okay when I wasn't able to get in touch. My mother loved her like she was her own, my dad called her the second best thing the man ever did besides me of course. Her mother and siblings still held resentment towards me, but I never let that bring me down, she never let it stifle our relationship. She never let it stop her from being my sister.

If I ever get the chance to kill him, I know the only thing that would keep me from pulling the trigger is her. He's a man so full of hatred, but when he's around her I can see what drew my mother saw in him. He's still her dad, no matter how he treated me or my mom, the man she grew up with and the man I know are two different people. He's the man who took her to the Father/Daughter dance, rocked her to sleep when she was a baby, and scared away the boogie monster. He was everything to her that my father was to me. So for her, I can swallow my pride and my hatred.

I don't know how she'll feel when she sees me, hell when she finds out I'm the one they send in to help with the 'wrap up'. She never wanted nepotism to influence anything in her life, but he made sure everyone knew whose daughter she was. Sometimes I think a small part of her resented it, but when she showed them what she could, proved herself, they had no reason but to believe she belonged. I was proud of her when she made it, I was scared too, but she needed to do this. Whenever she went under I would be scared for her, but she's strong and the sense of duty being as strong in her as it is in me I know she would have balked at turning it down. But this was hardcore, she's been under for a year, deep cover. I can't imagine that, and I wasn't there for her because I messed up.

I spent the past couple hours ripping all the bugs out of the house, upstairs and downstairs. They were high tech that's for sure. Made me rethink this whole thing entirely; maybe this wasn't about just getting Verone, but me and Dom too. Rome could get a small slap on the wrists; he was already on house arrest and parole. But the shit in me and Dom's files weren't so small. He probably figured this was an easy way to get me killed and tell my mom and Bailey it was an accident. Pulling myself out of my head I look around for those pain killers. I did a little too much and now I was gritting my teeth in pain.

"Over did it huh?" Dom and Rome came into the kitchen and grabbed a stool. I could tell this would be our meeting place, especially since Rome was always hungry. Nodding I let him unscrew the cap and slide me a couple of pills. Rome sits on the other side of me tossing the phones on the counter. "Serves you right for holding out punk. We got the bugs out the phones, but those cars, man I don't know about that." Sighing I throw them back and shake my head.

"You got the ones they wanted you to find." I grabbed Dom's issued phone and popped the back off. "There, hardly noticeable if you weren't looking for it. I got someone who can work on the cars, how much magic they can pull off is the question." The two of them looked at me like I was a stranger, and for the most part, I was. Grabbing the other two phones I got rid of their bugs and tossed them. Dom's face hardened and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. If anything I always relied on my gut, my natural feeling. Right now I knew he wasn't happy and I didn't want to hurt him. Even hurt I could incapacitate him. I'd probably pass out directly after, but I had a strong sense of self preservation.

"You got us into some real shit here Brian. I'm not sure how I'm feeling about that right now, but I don't think Daddy dearest is going to play nice and I sure as hell don't think we know enough to take on something this big. How the hell do we even know if your sister hasn't flipped like you did? Hell she could be in this with your father."

I never even felt myself move but one second I was sitting in pain, and the next I was up and nose to nose with Dom. "Don't…talk…about…my…sister. You're angry, keep it with me, but leave her out of it." Rome pushes me back down in my seat, mindful of my ribs. Dom stands there still seething and I can see the fire in his eyes, memories of me and his sister flashing back in his mind.

Tugging on my ear I flip open my newly bug free phone and dial. "It's Brian. I got a few things I need you to look at, need some expertise. Meet me in an hour at the dock." Waiting for confirmation I nod and hang up. Looking at the two curious faces staring back at me I think hard about lying to them, but I know our lives depend on each other. I asked for their help, I brought them here, and I'm going to make sure they stay alive. "You're right, he's not going to play nice, this is chess, this game; we're just pawns. But she's not. Not to him and not to me. She's off limits. Like I said I got you in this, I'll get you out. More than likely, especially if he gets his way I'll be dead before this is over. But I keep my promises, no matter what, you both get your freedom."

Fighting off the drug induced drowsiness I get ready to meet the boys at the dock, we gotta switch some cars and get Dom and Rome some insurance.


End file.
